What have we gotten ourselves into?
by Darling Daring Duckie
Summary: When Ray's halfsister comes into town for a visit a month before The Bladebreakers' fourth Tournament with exciting news for Ray, she unknowingly launches a friendship with the entire team and will change their social lives forever. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Yes, yes, I know. The other...I think it was 5 stories flopped, but I think know why. I just...did them. I didn't put any THOUGHT into them. So, I'm trying one more time. If this doesn't work, then screw it. I'm just going to stop. And of course, we all know that's a lie. lol

**Discalaimer: **I don't own anything, do you hear? ANYTHING. I don't even own the clothes on my back. I'm dead serious. I don't legally own anything until I'm eighteen and out of my house. Therefore, even if I did create Beyblade (which I didn't!) I wouldn't legally own the rights until I was eighteen. Besides, even if I did create Beyblade, do you think I woud be writing fanfiction? No, I didn't think so.

English dub names will be used

---Several Months Earlier---

"Ray! Ray! Over here!" A hyperactive blonde yelled across a Japanese airport in English, "Over here, Ray!" He waved to a raven-haired Chinese boy, who waved back, laughing.

"Calm down, Max! I'm coming!" the boy, Ray, called back, speaking in English as well. "Where are the others?" he asked when he was finally close enough to speak to the blonde without yelling. Ray scanned the area with his cat-like, amber eyes, looking for other people.

"Oh, they're at the other end of the airport," Max stated, standing on his tiptoes and pointing towards the opposite direction of which Ray had entered the airport. "They said they were going to find Kai, then meet us in the front of the airport."

"Alright then. Let me grab my bags and let's go," he said, grinning and showing off pointed teeth. He didn't look much like a cat, but he was indeed a neko-jin. They made their way to the baggage claim, chatting about beyblades and familar things. "Right, there's my suitcase," he said ten minutes after arriving to the claim. He grabbed it and checked the name. "Okay, it's mine," he confirmed, nodding at the neatly printed Chinese characters on the nametag. The pair of boys made their way to the front of the airport.

"Whoa, I can't believe it's been almost a year since we got together! We're finally going to have another Tournament!" Max said excitedly. "This is going to be the best one yet! We're a team again! I can't wait to start training with you and the others again!"

"Yeah, I know," the neko laughed, "This is going to be terrific. I can't belive it either!" The two continued talking until they reached the front of the airport, where 3 boys and a girl stood waiting.

"Ray! Max! You're finally here!" one of the boys yelled in Japanese. He looked about fifteen, with a baseball cap placed backwards onto his navy-blue hair. "What took you so long? I'm starving!"

"Calm down, Tyson! Ray's flight was supposed to come in five minutes AFTER Kai's, so he was bound to get here later then us!" A shorter brunette boy said exasperatedly, also in Japanese. "It's not his fault!"

"Kenny's right!" the girl, an averaged height, skinny brunette, agreed with the little boy before turning to to the last boy, a tall Russian with wolverine-grey bangs and midnight-blue back hair, "Right, Kai?"

The Russian boy gave a stiff nod. "I agree with them, Tyson," he said simply.

"Right then..." Tyson said sheepishly, realizing that his hunger had caused him to snap at Ray when it wasn't his fault. "Well, it's not my fault that Ray decided to book such a late flight!"

Tyson's statement earned disaproving moans from Ray, Max, and Kenny and a large bump on the head caused by the brunette girl hitting him on the head.

"Ouch! Hillary, what was that for?" Tyson complained to the brunette as a van pulled up with a tarp sign that read, 'Bakuten Blade Shoot Bladebreakers'.

"You deserved it, Tyson! That's what you get for being self-centered!" Hillary told him as the other boys loaded Ray's and Kai's bags into the van. After a sex-link retort from Tyson, the two began an infamous verbal fight, both soon forgetting what the argument was originally about.

"Guys, shut up!" Ray yelled at them through a window, "Get in the van and let's go!"

Kai tapped Ray on the shoulder and shook his head before gesturing to the pair with his chin.

"Alright, but I'm not getting slapped in the face by Hillary again, you hear?" Ray said, getting off of the van and picking Tyson up by the scruff of his neck and the back of his pants.

"Hey! What're you doing?" Tyson yelled, "Put me down!"

Ray ignored Tyson's shouts as he carried Tyson to the van. At the same time, Kai had swept Hillary of her feet and was carrying her to the bus as well. "In you go, Tyson!" Ray said, throwing him into the van and walking in after. Kai, on the other hand, gently climbed into the van and set Hillary onto her feet before going to the back to sit with Ray and Max.

"Ready guys?" the driver, an older man in a Kendo uniform, asked. "Let's go!" He stepped on the gas, and the van lurched forward, causing anyone still standing, for example, Hillary and Tyson, to fall forward.

"Grandpa!" Tyson moaned, his face flat on the ground, "Slow down!"

"No way, little dude!" Tyson's grandfather yelled as the van sped down the streets of Bakuten towards a somewhat large house with a Kendo hall attached to it.

Chapter Notes: Hehe, this was just the Prologue, just so you know. It's just telling you why Ray, Max, and Kai aren't in their home countries. By the way, the only reason Max didn't have a suitcase is because he came a week earlier because that was the best time he could get to Bakuten. Oh, and this WILL have a bit of romance in it, and I'd like to ask for your help. I need a pairing for Tyson, Ray, and Kai. And maybe Kenny and Hillary. The only reason I say this is because my brain currently is not working for 1 boy and 4 more girls. So, if you'd like to, I'd apprciate anyone creating a character for one of the aforementioned.

Here's a form for anyone who's interested

Name:

Age:

Personality:

Appearance:

History/Biography:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Do they Beyblade:

If so, Blade Description:

Bitbeast Description:

Beyblade/Bitbest Name:

Other:

In love with:

Please be descriptive when describing your character, and for those who are picked I will be sure to give you credit. I thank everyone in advance and I also apologize in advance to anyone who submits a character but he/she does not get picked.

Toodles! And please review as well!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone out there in radio-land! I'm back with a new chapter! So, before I begin, I have several things to do. Well, first off, I've got to thank NightPredator and WickedEvil for reviewing my story. Second, thanks to NightPredator and HellX for their characters. Third, it's time for the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't make me resort to bad grammar and/or spelling to get my point across.

"Okay, guys. Are both of you ready?" Hillary asked Kai and Ray one month after their arrival to Japan in a surprisingly warm winter morning. The sixteen-year-old neko-jin and the seventeen-year-old Russian nodded to her. "Okay! Three! Two! One!"

"Let it-!" both boys were cut off by the ringing of a phone. The group of teens looked around in shock before understanding that there was a phone nearby that was ringing. Hillary checked her phone, as did Max, Tyson, and Kenny. After realizing their phones were not ringing, they looked over to Kai and Ray. Kai stood with an annoyed expression etched onto his face, whereas Ray looked shocked, his phone ringing loudly. He quickly flipped it open after a moment and grinned as he spoke in a language that none of his teammates recognized.

"Ellie! Been a while, hasn't it?" Ray said cheerfully over the phone, holding the index finger of his other hand up as he spoke in the strange language to show his friends he'd only take a minute.

"Ray! It's been a while since what? We've talked or since we've talked in Pig-Latin in Latin in gibberish with a hint of French and Chinese?" a voice, all too similar to Ray, said over the phone in the same language.

"Both," he chuckled, "So what's up?"

"Well, mommy and daddy are still head-over-heels in love, Lee got his head stuck in a vase-don't ask-, and I'm coming to Japan to announce some special news to you and your friends!"

"Why can't you tell me over the phone?" Ray asked, mentally sighing. He knew she was just trying to find a new way to annoy him, even if it just was for a little while.

"Because, I want to see your face when I tell you, and I was already planning on visiting anyway, so daddy said just tell you when I get there!" his younger sibling said over the phone with obvious excitement, "So I'm going to be there on Friday, okay? Can you do me a favor and book me a hotel?"

"You can't book one yourself?"

"...No."

"Okay, fine."

"Yay!" she cheered, "Now I can screw off for the rest of the day and call my pen-pals! Okay, bye!"

"Wait, what?" Ray asked as his half-sibling hung up the phone on him. His eye twitched, "Elliot..." he growled, closing his phone and sticking it into the front of the sash on his clothes.

"What was that about?" Tyson asked, confused by Ray's use of a strange language over the phone and easily noticeable 'mood swings' that occurred as he spoke.

"Oh, that was Elliot, my half-sister," Ray explained. "She's coming to Japan to visit me for a while, and said she's got something she needs to tell me when she gets here."

"Why couldn't she just tell you over the phone?" Hillary asked, raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"That's what I said," Ray said, shaking his head. "I've also got to find her a hotel to stay at while she's here because she's way too lazy to do that all by herself."

"Well, she can just stay here," Tyson offered, "You know, if Grandpa doesn't mind."

"Are you sure, Tyson?" Ray asked. Tyson nodded. "Cool. Thanks."

"No problem, I'm sure Grandpa won't mind," the world class blader confirmed.

---Friday---

Ray's ears stood up (not literally) as an announcement for the noon flight from China sounded off in several languages. His eyes shot towards the gate where passengers from the noon flight were getting off. "Oh, there she is," Ray said, pointing to the middle of a small group of people walking out of the gate. "Ellie! Over here!" he yelled in Chinese, waving to get her attention.

A girl in traditional Chinese attire with what seemed like blonde hair and black tips waved back and ran over to Ray and his group of friends. "Hi Ray!" she said, also in Chinese, giving her brother a hug. She backed up and looked him over, running a hand through her boy-cut short hair, revealing that her hair was actually blonde on top, but black on the bottom. "You've grown," she commented.

"So have you," Ray said, picking her up and giving her another hug. "Nice look, by the way."

"What don't you like it?" she asked, looking down at her attire. Black pants with thin gold trim at the bottom with bright pink flowers climbing up her leg on a golden vine. Her shirt was also black with gold trim, but with pink flowers blooming on the golden vine in the center of her top.

"Of course I like it. But just last year, you were talking about how you'd never be caught dead looking like that in public," Ray explained to her, forgetting his friends were still waiting to be introduced to this new girl.

"Yeah, but the one mommy wanted me to wear was an ugly puce color."

"Wasn't it supposed to be mauve?"

"Yes. But that's beside the point. And I think they're feeling neglected," Elliot said, pointing to the Bladebreakers, who had been standing there awkwardly.

"What? Oh, oh, right. Sorry guys," Ray apologized to his fellow bladers and getting a reply of 'It's okay' in return. "Guys, this is Elliot Roccan (A/N: Pronounced Rock-Ann). El, you know Kai from when he visited last spring," Ray gestured to the Russian blader. "And these guys are Tyson Granger, Hillary Tatibana, Max Tate, and Kenny-last name withheld." He pointed to each person as he said their respective name, who gave their own individual greetings.

"Hey people," Elliot said cheerfully in English.

"Okay, can we go now? I'm hungry!" Tyson yelled. Hillary slapped her own forehead.

"Tyson, how can you be hungry?" she asked as they made their way to the baggage claim, "We all ate _on the way here_."

"That was just a small snack, not a proper lunch!" Tyson retorted while Ray, Max, and Kai helped Elliot find her bags.

"A small snack? _You_ ate 12 hotdogs, 8 bags of chips, and drank 15 sodas!"

"Hey, I think this bag is mine! Oh, no, wait. It's not. Never mind!" Elliot said, ignoring Hillary and Tyson's fight. Ray had told her all about them.

"I found it," Ray said a few minutes later, holding up a suitcase with the word 'Travel' in several languages scattered about the outside.

"Yeah, but I had a backpack, but it was too big to fit in storage. At least, that's what they told me. There just wasn't anymore room because some guy stuffed his entire suitcase in storage and there wasn't any room for my little tiny bag."

"They wouldn't let you hold it?" Max asked, reading the nametags on the bags.

"Nope. Moronic, don't you think?" she asked, also reading the nametags to make sure Max didn't miss her bag.

"Is this it?" Kai asked, showing Elliot a small, black backpack with her name and address on it.

"Yes! Thank you, Kai!" she said, giving Kai a hug before taking her bag.

"Then let's go," Ray said, pushing Tyson and Hillary in the back to get them moving as they now yelled at each other about the other being self-centered.

---Later that day---

"Three! Two! One!" Hillary counted off as Tyson and Max stood ready with their beyblades.

"Let is rip!" both boys yelled as they pulled the ripcords for their blades.

"Dragoon! Attack!" Tyson encouraged his beyblade as it smashed into Draciel and held steady, creating sparks.

"Draciel, move forward! C'mon, you can do it!" Max also encouraged his blade, although it was for a defensive move rather than an offensive one.

"Go Drag-!" Tyson yelled, but was cut off by the loud yawning of Elliot, who had been watching their training session.

"This is _boring_!" she complained, standing up. "Besides, I just remembered that I have stuff to tell you!"

Ray stared at his half-sister in disbelief, "You just remembered?"

"Yep," she confirmed, nodding. "Okay, first off, I have bad news and good news. The bad news is that they've cancelled the opening of the tournament, and Mr. Dickinson doesn't know when it's going to be rescheduled." This message earned groans from the team.

"Wait, how do you know Mr. D.?" Tyson asked her.

"Um...Hello? Ray _is_ my half-brother," she informed Tyson, "Anyway, now for the good news. There are five good things I'm supposed to tell you...I think. Yeah. So, Kai! Remember how last spring you helped my mother with her recording project?" Kai nodded to answer her question. "She said that her boss said that he'd pay for you to go to college or whatever and you can work for Sadini Records afterwards, if you like. He said you could think about it during the tournament or whatever. And Ray, Mr. Sadini said that we could pull off a duet thing after you're done with high school or whenever you're done blading."

"When Ray's _done_ blading?" Tyson asked. "When would that be? Ray can't just quit on us, and neither can Kai!"

"Tyson, after we turn eighteen, we're legal adults. We're not allowed to blade in tournaments," Ray explained calmly. Maybe Tyson shouldn't have been told about this just yet.

Before Tyson could open his mouth to retort, Elliot broke in, "Okay! The next thing has nothing to do with you guys, but I feel like telling you anyway. Mr. Dickinson said that if I can get three other bladers who can do well, then we could enter the tournament too!"

"Really?" Ray asked his sister. She nodded and grinned at him, "That's terrific! You're not telling me you've gotten that good?"

"Yes, I have. I've beaten Lee 5 times already! Getting back to the news-will I ever finish?-dad finally asked her," she said, jumping up and down as she told Ray the news.

Ray's jaw dropped. "He finally asked Julie to marry him?" he asked, not believing his ears.

"Yup, yup, yup!" Elliot confirmed, nodding and trying not to laugh at the face her brother was making.

Ray laughed and jumped up and down with Elliot, who grabbed his hands as they jumped around in a circle. "I can't believe it! I can't believe it!" he said over and over again, not acting as himself while his friends (sans Kai) stared in amazement.

"They're getting married in two weeks. Your friends are invited too," Elliot told Ray after they finally calmed down ten minutes later. "I mean, if Kai will let them come."

All heads turned to Kai, who was sitting on the bench, his arms crossed and eyes closed. Upon being watched, Kai opened an eye, and then nodded 'yes' to the unspoken question. Everyone cheered.

"Okay, last thing that needs to be said," the team quieted as Elliot spoke, "Because they cancelled the original opening of the tournament, and since all the tickets were bought and non-refundable, I got Mr. Dickinson to agree to a formal ball to open up the tournament instead. Bladers and invited guests only."

"Sounds interesting," Max said cheerfully. He grinned at Elliot, "It's a good idea. At least, I think it is."

Ray nodded. "Yeah, it does," he agreed with the blonde American before Tyson, Kenny, and Hillary gave a muddled reply of agreement as well.

"Yay! Glad I got that over with. Well, I'm off," Elliot said, heading for the gate.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ray asked her, following.

"My pen pal is living in Japan right now, about five minutes out of Bakuten for the time being. I'm going to ask her and her sister if they feel like traveling around the world again. Then, see what I can do about a fourth blader if they agree to come," she informed her older sibling. "Want to come?"

"I have to, whether I like it or not," Ray sighed, "God knows the trouble you could get into alone."

--End Chapter--

Yep. Second chapter. I'm so disgusted with myself however. I haven't been able to watch beyblade for about a year now, so I don't remember any of the attacks. Isn't that sad? If anyone would like to help me on that aspect, I'd appreciate it. Well, that's it. Review please! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. So, what's going on, my lovely reviewers whom I love? I'd like to thank NightPredator and HellX once again for reviewing my last chapter. And I'd also like to thank them for telling me the attacks of the members from the Bladebreakers. Now, for the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Beyblade. Anyone who thinks otherwise is too stupid to keep their life functions active.

The Bladebreakers followed Ray and his sister out of Tyson's backyard, eager to meet these friends of Elliot's.

"Hey, where exactly is Tyson's house in Bakuten?" Elliot asked, turning around and walking backwards so that she could face the group.

"North. Where do your friends live?" Max asked after answering her question, grinning at the girl's antics.

"North of Northern Bakuten!" she answered, happy that she wouldn't have to walk across town. "They live right next to the city border, so I don't think we'll have to walk long..." she trailed off before starting to talk some nonsense about flying monkeys and such.

"You're going to walk into someone, El. You better turn around," Ray told Elliot in Chinese, shaking his head as he walked.

"Okie dokie, smokey!" she said, turning around and walking like the others. "Hey Max, are you on the Las Vegas Junior Reserve Officer's Training Corps Drill Team?" she asked Max out of the blue as they neared the city's border.

"TDR, Spinning, or Stepping?" Max asked in response as Hillary, Tyson, and Kenny stared at him and Elliot, wondering what the heck they were talking about.

"TDR," she told him, ignoring the stares of the three Japanese teenagers.

"Yeah, Why?" Max answered.

"Oh my goodness! L.A. kicked your ass to the curb so hard at comp.!" Elliot laughed at Max. "And I killed you in IDR, remember?"

Max thought about it for a moment, then a look of realization dawned onto his face. "That was you?" he gasped. Elliot nodded, grinning. "Oh, hell no! I knew you looked familiar!" Elliot laughed in response and the two of them began to compare the Las Vegas JROTC with the Los Angeles JROTC as they entered the next city.

"El, I know you're have a good time with Max, but you've got to stop for now so that we can find your friends," Ray said, looking around at the unfamiliar buildings.

"What? Oh, right. Sorry," she apologized. Elliot looked around for the moment, scanning the area. "Oh, they're living in the hotel for the time being," she said, pointing to a large, five star hotel that was directly in front of them. She walked forward, the group of teens following, and soon walked into the building. A female receptionist was sitting behind a large counter, reading something. "Excuse me," Elliot said, going over to the counter, "I need to know what room a Miss Kiara Emerson is staying in."

The receptionist looked up and smiled warmly at Elliot, "You must be the guest Miss Emerson is expecting." She took out a pen and a pad of paper before writing something down onto it. "Here," the receptionist handed the paper to Elliot, "Those are the directions to her room. It's a bit complicated to just tell you."

"Thank you!" Elliot said before gesturing to her new friends to follow her. She skipped over to the elevators, staring at the paper. "Wow, she was right, this is complicated. Why does Kiari always insist on being difficult like this?"

"Why, what does it say?" Tyson asked while Ray hit the 'up' button and waited for the doors to open.

"Oh, you have to go up in the elevator ask far as it'll go, walk down three halls to find the stairs, then go up four flights of stairs. Walk down three more halls, then at the fourth hall; walk all the way down, because her room is the last door on the left."

"My brain hurts," Tyson replied simply as the elevator doors opened and everyone walked in.

"Good thing the elevator is empty," Hillary commented, "Or else we would've been squished together."

"Yeah, and we'd be too heavy if there was an adult in here. The seven of us are only one pound under the recommended weight capacity," Kenny agreed, nodding as Kai pressed the button for the top floor at Elliot's request.

After walking down halls and climbing stairs, the group finally reached the door of the suite. Elliot knocked on the door. A girl with shoulder-length brown hair which contained orange highlights with emo-cut bangs and bright neon green eyes opened the door. She stared at them. "Who are you?" she asked bluntly, fishing for something in the pockets of her black and red cargo pants.

"Noodles," Elliot replied simply, a smirk plastered onto her face. The girl stared at Elliot a moment more before screaming and jumping for joy.

"Noodles!" she yelled, giving the female blader a hug and dragging her into the suite. "Oh my God! I haven't seen you in ages! Let your friends in, I'm going to go get Kiara!" The girl turned on her heel and ran into the bathroom, "Kiara! Noodles is here! Noodles is here! Kiara!"

Elliot laughed and beckoned them inside. "I think she's glad to see you," Tyson said, pointing out the thought on everyone's mind.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Max said, laughing as shouts of, 'Noodles is here! Kiara, Ellie Noodles is here!' rang throughout the suite.

"Kiari, calm down. I heard you the first time," another said, walking out of the bathroom, French-braiding her knee-length brunette hair. As she tied off the braid, she looked Elliot up and down. "So Noodles, what's happening?" The girl gave Elliot a hug.

"Not much. I just wanted to know if you two were interested on going pro in the wonderful world of beyblades," she replied, hugging her back.

"Sure, I don't care. How about you, Kiari?" the girl asked her sister.

"Okay," the girl, Kiari, answered.

"Yay! One more person and we have ourselves a team!" Elliot cheered. "Now to introduce you to the losers behind me."

"Hey!" Tyson said defensively, whereas Max turned around and began to walk out of the suite.

"I see how it is, Elliot," Max stopped and turned around, pretending to cry, "After all we've been through, you insist on breaking my heart." He sniffled and continued to walk out, but Ray grabbed Max by his collar and dragged him back inside and Elliot started laughing at him.

"Awesome blonde dude is Max," she said, continuing to laugh. She regained her composure and formally introduced the others, to which the two girls nodded to and waved, one of them playing with a lighter. "Guys, this is Kiara," she gestured to the girl with long brunette hair and neon-greens eyes. "And this is Kiari," she gestured to the girl playing with the lighter.

"Alright," Ray spoke suddenly, startling Kenny a bit, "Since we're all done with that, how about we go to the park or something? We can practice and get to know each other better."

"Sounds alright to me!" Tyson agreed, nodding his head firmly. "Let's go!" He looked at everyone else, who murmured their agreement before bolting out the door. "Last one down is a rotten egg!" he called over his shoulder.

Kiara, Kiari, Elliot, Ray, Max, Kenny, and Hillary looked at one another for a moment before also bolting to the door, shoving each other to exit the hotel suite. As soon as they were out Kai walked out calmly and slowly, shaking his head at the immaturity of his teammates and friends.

---End Chapter---

Well, that's it. -nods- Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! I got a review from HellX, NightPredator, and notquiteagoddess! I love all three of you to death! Hehe. Disclaimer time!

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Beyblade. Okay?

After the loud race to the lobby (Max won by tripping Tyson on the stairs, then using him as a 'surfboard' down the stairs), the group started for Bakuten Park, laughing and chatting away. Kiari, Kiara, and Elliot had taken out their beyblades and were comparing new techniques and talking about repairs done or needed. Kenny, Tyson, Hillary, and Max were listening to their conversation, deeply interested in the black, jade green, and pearl teal blades.

"Go! Delfila!" an unfamiliar voice cried. Everyone's heads snapped up to see who had called out the attack as the sound of spinning beyblades was heard. A girl with dark brunette hair in red spaghetti strap shirt, blue jeans and black tennis shoes was battling against a boy who looked about thirteen. A navy blade flew out of the dish. The boy cried out and caught his beyblade.

After a moment or so, the boy looked up. He extended his hand. "Good game...um..."

The female blader smiled. "Karica," she said, shaking his hand. The boy grinned at her.

"Oh, my name's Shinji. Good game, Karica. See you later!" he told her, turning on his heel. "It's time for me to go home."

"Bye Shinji!" she said, grinning and waving to the boy as he ran off.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Tyson yelled, running up to the girl. "YOU'RE A REALLY GOOD BLADER!"

"Geez, Tyson," Kiari, Kiara, and Elliot said in unison, "You don't have to speak caps!" The three girls laughed.

Karica stared at Tyson with an annoyed look in her eyes. "Who the hell do you think you are?" she asked him. Tyson blinked, then laughed.

"I'm the World Champion, Tyson Granger, of course!" he said cockily, still laughing.

Elliot, Kiari, and Kiara looked at each other as Tyson bragged. After a few moments, the three girls grinned before running over and pushing Tyson out of the way. "You are so full of it!"

"The three of you are insane..." Ray muttered, shaking his head.

"Thanks!" Elliot said cheerfully before turning to the girl. "Sorry about him," she said, gesturing to Tyson, "He's an annoying, cocky git."

"I've noticed," the girl said, shaking her head in disgust.

"So..." Kiari started.

"Wanna blade?" Kiara finished, as Max, Ray, Kiari, and Elliot each showed Karica their beyblade, giving her large selection to test.

"Sure," she said. "But who's going to go up against me?"

The bladers looked at each other before getting into a circle. "One, two, three!" they counted, hitting the palms of their left hands with the fists that were their right hands.

"Scissors beat paper!" Kiari and Kiara cheered, holding up two fingers.

"But rock beats scissors!" Elliot protested, her hand still in a fist.

"Paper beats rock!" Max and Ray retorted, their hands were held straight out.

They teens looked at each other and laughed. Elliot fished through her pocket and pulled out a dice. "Pick a number, everyone." Max picked two, Ray picked four, Kiara picked three, and Kiari picked one. "Alright then, I pick six. Whoever gets the number right gets to blade Karica. If it lands on five, we roll it again. And to make sure there's no bias, Kai can roll it for us. Sound good?" The group nodded and stated their approval. "Alright then. Kai? Will you honor us?"

Kai nodded and took the dice from Elliot. He closed his hands around it, moved his hands around, and let go. It landed on six. "Whoo!" Elliot cheered. She skipped over to the dish and put her pearl teal blade into her pearl black launcher. She didn't like matching colors that much. "I'm Elliot, by the way. Nice to meet you."

"Karica. Nice to meet you too," Karica said, smiling at the female blader.

"Ready?" Max asked, walking over. It was agreed upon by the others that he would be the referee. The girls nodded, confirming that they were. "Three! Two! One!"

"Let it rip!" they yelled, launching their beyblades into the dish.

"Delfila!" Karica yelled. A human woman in a cheetah-print top and black shorts emerged from the black beyblade in a flash of extremely bright light.

Elliot raised her right arm up. "Musica!" she called, summoning her bit beast. A white Arctic fox emerged from the pearl teal blade, surrounded by barely visible ghost flames and musical notes.

"Wow!" Max, Hillary, Tyson, and Kenny spoke in awe. Ray smirked, proud of his sister, whereas Kai raised an eyebrow in mild surprise.

"Whoo! C'mon, Noodles!" Kiari cheered.

"Yeah! Go Ellie!" Kiara cheered for her friend as well.

"Delfila! Dark Whip!" Upon this command, the human bit beast produced a black whip and began to attack the fox. Meanwhile, the black beyblade swung itself around, like a whip, and smashed into Elliot's beyblade. Elliot's eye's widened. She froze, beginning to panic. "Scared you might lose?" Karica smirked.

"No way!" Elliot retorted angrily. "'Arabesque'!" Her eyes started to become cat-like as the fox caught the whip in its mouth and held it there. The teal beyblade pushed up against the black beyblade.

"Elliot...is a neko-jin as well?" the Russian blader turned to Ray.

"Yeah. I think that's one of the reasons she has a genetic mutation in her eyes," Ray answered, nodding.

"What do you mean?" Hillary asked, as the teal beyblade stood fast, then let itself go back as the fox let go of the whip, catching both Karica and the female bit beast off guard.

"Look at her eyes. They're still transforming," Ray said, gesturing to his sister's eyes. Waves of amber were taking over the lower horizon of her irises as her pupils became thin slits.

"The bottom half of her eyes are green, but the top is dark blue," Kenny observed. "It's a genetic mutation?"

"Yeah," Ray confirmed as the two girls continued to duke it out, Kiara and Kiari the only ones cheering. "It's not too common. Sort of like people who have two different colored eyes."

"There are people like that?" Tyson asked. Everyone, even Karica and Elliot, stared at the World Champion in disbelief. "What?"

"You're a moron..." Elliot sighed. "Anyway, shall we continue?"

"Yes, let's," Karica confirmed, nodding. "Cat Speed!"

"'Dance of Death'!"

Delfila was off, and so was the beyblade. With incredible speed, Karica's blade and bit beast sped off for Elliot's blade and bit beast. Elliot, however, was ready. Musica and the teal beyblade sped backwards, then headed off into a random direction, causing Delfila to go on a wild goose-chase. Soon, Karica's beyblade began to wobble.

"It won't be long until gravity does its job and your beyblade stops spinning," Elliot noted as her own beyblade remained strong, "But why wait? Musica! Attack!" Her beyblade rammed against Karica's, the friction caused sparks to fly, but soon enough, Delfila stopped spinning. The sudden lack of opposite force caused Musica to go forward with enormous speed. It ricocheted off the side of the dish and into Elliot's open and waiting palm. Her fingers closed around the beyblade deftly. "Great game!" she commented, holding her other hand out for a shake.

"Yeah! It's been a while since I've been challenged like that!" Karica agreed, taking Elliot's hand.

"Hey, I was wondering. Would you like to join Kiari, Kiara, and myself? We've been given permission to have a team in the World Tournament, but we need one more player. And I, for one, believe that you would make an excellent addition. Don't you two think so?" Elliot turned her head to Kiara and Kiari, who nodded and agreed with her.

"Sure, I don't have anything else better to do," Karica said, letting go of Elliot's hand. The three girls cheered.

"Now all we have to do is think up a name for our team!" they cheered, jumping around like maniacs. The Bladebreakers laughed (Except for Kai. Although, he DID smirk. Does that count?) as Karica joined the three girls.

"Alright!" Kai spoke sharply. "We need to practice!" The group moaned playfully before splitting into pairs.

"On my mark!" Kenny said as Ray and Kiari readied themselves at the dish. "Three! Two! One!"

"Let it rip!"

---End chapter---

Yay! Fourth chapter! lol Anyway, I had fun writing this chapter for some reason . Watch, Kiara, Kiari, Karica, and Elliot are going to name themselves something really corny like, 'The FOUR Musketeers.' Actually...that doesn't sound too bad! lmao And just for the record, all of Elliot's attack names are actually classical songs. 'Arabesque' is by Schumann, and 'Dance of Death' is by Franz List. Well, that's all. Read and review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Yaaaah! I'm sorry for updating late! Things came up and I didn't get time on the computer I also apologize for any spelling/grammer errors, my internet was acting dumb, so my dad had to reboot the computer, so I lost the Word Processer that had spell/grammer check on it, hehe...Please forgive me!

So, anyway, now that I'm done with that...

Woot! Chapter five! -tap dances- lol Thanks to notquiteagoddess and HellX! Yay! haha. And as a response to notquiteagoddess' answer. Yes, Elliot is to be with that certain, loveable, hyper-active, blonde, American blader that we all know as Max Tate/Max Mizuhara! lol Now for the Disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: Are you serious? Do you honestly think I would be writing fanfiction if I OWNED Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 2002, and/or Bakuten Shoot Beyblade G Revolution? Yes? Haha, you're WRONG! Morons.**

Tyson was hopping mad as they left the park for the closest food resturant, although the others seemed quite content. The reasoning for Tyson's anger was the fact that Kiari, Kiara, Karica, and Elliot had each beaten him. Four times in a row. Which means that Tyson was beaten sixteen times in one day, by 'amatur' female bladers, no less. "Oh, get over it, Tyson," Max said, "It's not the end of the world..."

"Easy for you to say!" Tyson retorted angrily, "You beat all four of them!"

"No..." Ray defended Max, "He beat Elliot, who wasn't exactly paying attention..."

"That's right! I was thinking about names for our team! I still think 'The Four Musketeers of Canada' has a nice ring to it..." Elliot sighed before starting to daydream about nothing in particular.

"We don't need to bring in the name of the country we're representing!" the twins yelled at her.

"But you're ARE Canadian..." Karica stated, defending the voted captain of the nameless team. The ten teeangers crossed the street and walked toward the fast food resturant across the street..

"That's not-"

"The point," Kiari cut Kiara off.

"Whoa, freaky twin thing again," Max said, causing Elliot to laugh. He grinned at the Chinese-American girl, his face turning a bit red.

"Well, we still need a name," Karica said as they walked into 'Happy Burger' and joined the already-long line. "Stupid dinner-rushes..." she mumbled under breath soon afterwards.

"It's not that bad," Kiari said matter-of-factly, "It gives me more time to decide."

"You're just like Ray!" Elliot groaned, "Why can't the both of you just pick something and stick to it?"

"Because," Ray put in, putting an arm around Kiari's shoulders, "That's not any fun at all!"

"That's right!" Kiari said, putting her arm around Ray's shoulders as well.

"Aw...so cute!" Kiara said, foming a heart with her hands and positioning it so that Ray's and Kiari's faces were inside of it. The two bladers blushed and quickly let go of each other. "And, Ellie, I've got an idea for our team name."

"Really? Is it better than 'The Four Musketeers'?" Elliot asked as the line moved forward.

"Yes, definitely. I was thinking 'Poison Shockwave'. What do you think?" Kiara asked her.

"I love it! What about you two?" Elliot turned to Kiari and Karica, who were waiting for the line to move, Kiari had somehow found a way to play with her lighter without being caught and thrown out.

"I is liking it!" Kiari said brightly as she snapped the lighter open.

"Is that proper grammer?" Karica asked after agreeing to 'Poison Shockwave' as the team name.

"No, why?" Kiari asked, unconcerned, still playing with her Zippo lighter.

"I was just wondering," Karica said simply. "Hey, who's going to pay for our food? I haven't got any money."

"That's okay," Elliot said quickly, "I'm going to pay for all of it. Which reminds me, are you three interested in seeing my parents get married? I need to buy airplane tickets to China." The line moved forward slowly as she spoke. "Argh! Evil lines!" As Elliot spazzed, several people looked back, wondering who was yelling.

"El...chill," Ray attempted to calm his sister down in the soothing sounds of Mandarin Chinese before the Karica agreed, saying she would like to meet Elliot's parents and would be honored to be at the wedding. The Emerson twins, however, freaked out at the news.

"Oh," Kiara said, grinning at her sister.

"My," Kiari grinned back, knowing what Max would say after they finished.

"God! Julie's getting married? Of course we'll come!" they finished together, jumping up and down.

Max and Elliot looked at each other. "Whoa! Freaky twin thing!" they laughed as the line began to quicken.

"Okay, does everyone know what they want?" she asked, pulling a wallet from her the sash around her waist.

"Oh! I want a quintuple stacked burger value meal! King sized!" Tyson said, his mouth already watering. Karica looked at Tyson in discust.

"Can you be any more revolting?" she asked. "I'd really just like a salad and a small soda, Ellie. Thanks for paying."

"No problem, Kari!" Ellie said cheerfully, giving her new friend a nickname. "What about you guys?" she asked the others.

"The same as Karica," Hillary said, scowling. "My mom's making me go on a diet..."

"But...you're not fat..." Kiari pointed out bluntly. "Oh, and I'm just going to have a double stacked value meal."

"Just a single for me, though. I'm not that hungry," Kiara said as Elliot turned to ask what she would like.

"Ah, my usual, please," Ray said nonchalantly before Elliot could ask.

"I want a big kid's meal!" Max said cheeerfully, throwing his hands up into the air. "I absolutely LOVE the toys!"

"Oh my gosh!" Elliot gasped, "I love the toys too!"

"Oi..." Ray sighed, smacking himself on the forehead. "What a..." he began muttering darkly andinaudiably under his breath in Chinese.

"Um...Elliot, could I have a six piece meal of chicken nuggets?" Kenny asked timidly.

"Of course!" she told him, "Kai! What do you want?"

Kai, whose eyes had been closed, raised his left eyelid. "Nothing," he said, lowering his eyelid.

"But...you HAVE to eat something!" Kiara objected.

"Yeah!" Elliot agreed. "Besides, I'd feel bad if you didn't eat anything. Let me buy you some pommafrits and a soda, at the very least!"

"Please?" Kiara pleaded. Kai opened both eyes and glared at the two girls before rolling his eyes and nodding.

"Pommafrits?" Max asked her, raising an eyebrow at Elliot.

"It's what they call fries in Europe!" she answered, walking up to the cash register. "Um...I want a king-sized number five,a number one, two salads,three small sodas, a number two, two big kid's meals, a number eight, a number six, and a large-sized pommafrit. Please."

The cashier nodded, pulling outfive trays and placing a stack of cups onto one of them. "Seventeen hundred yen," the male cashier said, looking up at Elliot. Elliot grinned at the cashier as she counted out several bills and handed them to the cashier. Still grinning, she turned to her friends. "You guys want to split up jobs? You know, so we can eat sooner."

"Yeah," Ray agreed with his sister. "I'll stay here and get food. Who else wants to stay?"

"Me!" Kiari volunteered. Ray grinned, looking very pleased. "Who else? I'm not carrying two trays."

"I will," Kenny offered before turning to look at Karica, "You want to help too, Karica?" Karica stared at him, then nodded.

"Why not?" she asked rhetorically.

"Okay. Um...I'll go find us a booth! Kai, you want tocome?" Kiara asked the Russian teen. He stared at her, smirked, and nodded.

"Oh! I wanna get the drinks! What do you guys want?" Elliot said.

"Diet Ginger ale," Hillary moaned. "Stupid diet..."

"You are NOT fat!" Kiara and Kiari yelled. "We want colas."

"Ginger ale, if it isn't too much..." Karica said politely.

"Orange Soda," Ray stated, "Like always."

"Same here," Kenny put in. "Please and thanks!"

"Cola!" Tyson grinned with excitement. "I love cola!"

"Okay..." Elliot said uneasily. "Max?"

"I'm going with you. I must always get my own drink," Max said solomnly. He grinned at Elliot, who grinned back. She picked upthe tray tthat held the cups, then offered him the crook of her left arm. Max bowed, slipped his arm through hers, and the two of them left for the soda machine.

"Me and Hillary can go get the other stuff then!" Tyson half-shouted.

"Hillary and I..." Hillary corrected him, rolling her eyes in annoyment as she follwed Tyson to the condiment stand. Kiara and Kai started off to look for a booth that would hold ten teenagers, while Ray, Kiari, Kenny, and Karica waited for their food to arrive.

**--With Kai and Kiara--**

"Oh, there's a big, horseshoe-shaped booth over there, next to the window near the big tree! Want to sit there?" Kiara asked Kai as they both scanned the area. Kai nodded with a faint smile playing on his lips. "Okay, then let's hurry over there before someone sits there." She grabbed Kai's wrist and they walked across the room to the afore-mentioned booth. Kiara then let go of his hand in order to allow herself to slide in one way, whereas Kai slid into the booth on the other side. "Well..." Kiara said awkwardly as they sat next to each other in silence, "This is fun, isn't it?" Kai gave Kiara a look of mock disbelief, causing her to laugh.

**--With Tyson and Hillary--**

"Tyson, I think we have enough ketchup!" Hillary told Tyson. She had gotten the mustard, forks, and napkins while Tyson got the barbeque sauce and ketchup.

"No, I don't think so..." Tyson spoke nonchalantly as he pumped hiseleventh little cup of ketchup. "One more, then it will be enough!"

"Tyson! You're unbelievable..." Hillary sighed as Tyson finished with his ketchup.

"The best part of believe is the lie," Tyson said with a grin as they left the condiment stand to find Kai and Kiara. (A/N: Wow, Tyson said something smart for once) After finding the table and setting down the various items they had picked up, Tyson and Hillary sat. Hillary sat next to Kiara, whereas Tyson sat next to Kai.

**--With Ray, Kiari, Kenny, and Karica--**

"Number 178!" the one of the employees called out.

"Oh..." Ray looked down at the reciept the cashier hand handed him after Elliot and Max had left, "That's us. Let's go." The neko-jin reached out for a tray. Kiari, who hadn't been paying attention to Ray's actions, reached out for the same tray. The hands of the two teens brushed against each other's. Kiari looked up and turned red, withdrawing her hand quickly. Ray also blushed, but stared at Kiari in disbelief. Kenny and Karica stared at Ray and Kiari, looked over at each other, then rolled their eyes. Ray took the tray he had meant to take, Kiari took the next one. Both of them were still blushing. Kenny and Karica looked at each other again, then laughed before each of them took a tray and headed for the dining area to find the others.

"Guys! Over here!" Kiara called, as the four teens looked for the familiar faces of their friends. They walked over and set the trays down. Karica and Kiari filed in next to Hillary and Kenny and Ray did likewise next to Tyson. "Where are Max and Noodles?" she asked, looking around.

"Knowing her, she's screwing around with the soda..." Ray sighed, shaking his head.

**--With Max and Elliot--**

"Okay, we've gotten and labeled everyone's drinks except for ours...Why do you need to get your own?" Elliot asked him, looking at Max in slight confusion.

"Because, it's a science!" Max said cheerfully. He picked up his cup (which is child-sized, by the way), put it under the cola nozzle, and pressed the button, allowing soda to come out. When it was filled halfway, he let his finger off the button and put his cup under the orange soda.

"Oh, I see! I do that too!" Elliot laughed, filling her own cup halfway with cola. Max was now finishing off his cup with ginger ale and a bit of root beer.

"Finished?" He asked her as the Chinese girl measured out root beer from the other machine.

"Yeppers!" she said happily, placing her small cup onto the tray. "Let's go!" The two headed for the dining area, Max holding the tray.

"Oh! There they are!" Max said, pointing to the booth with his elbow. He offered Elliot the crook of his arm. Elliot slipped her arm through his, and they walked over to the table. Max set the tray on the table as Elliot sat next to Kiari. He sat next to Ray and started handing out the cups to everyone. The ten teens then looked at each other in silence.

"Well?" Tyson said loudly, "Let's eat!" Tyson's shout was met with approval as the others grabbed their respectable food items and began eating.

--End Chapter--

Yup, that's the end of the chapter. Inthe next chapter, they'll already be in China for the marriage of Ray's and Elliot's parents, the gang will then go to Japan for Christmas. In the chapter after that, the 'Bladebreakers' and 'Poison Shockwave' teams will be in America, getting ready to go to the ball mentioned in the third chapter. Yeah...so...Review please? Haha, until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Woot, chapter six! Thanks to HellX and NightPredator for reviewing! On to the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. My puny little mind could NEVER think of a plot or the concept of Beyblade...besides, if I DID own/create Beyblade, Kai would be an even hotter little emo-boy, Max would be a Gatop (Goth-Skater-Emo-Prep. My word! Don't steal or I'll rip out your spinal cord), Tyson would be fat, and Kenny would've hit Puberty a LONG time ago.**

On with the chapter!

SMASH!

"Ow! Mother-! El, use your PALM, not your FIST! Jeez, that hurts like hell!" Ray yelled, putting down his pile of playing cards to nurse his already-bruised hand.

"I want that pile," Elliot said darkly, glaring at Ray and his large pile of cards. Kiara and Kenny looked at each other before edging away from the slightly-insane neko-jin. It was the day of the marriage of Julia Roccan and Jiang Kon. It was one hour before the wedding was to commence in the indoor garden of the hall that was rented. The teenagers were in Ray's and Elliot's dressing room, the divider had been pulled back after both teens had changed into their formal wear, and were now playing 'Egyptian Rat Screw'.

"No way, I won it, you crazy and violent macho-chick," Ray said spitefully, sticking his tongue out at his sister. He laid down an Ace and looked over to Kiara. The game had started half and hour ago with all ten teens playing. Within a manner of minutes, however, Tyson, Kiari, Karica, Max, Hillary, and Kai had run out of cards, leaving Kiara, Kenny, Ray, and Elliot the only ones still playing. Kiara started to turn her own cards over. Everyone watched, tension filling the air. Two of hearts. Three of clubs. Eight of hearts. One card left now. Kiara flipped her last card over quicker than the others, it was a king. "Damn..." Ray muttered as Kiara silently celebrated. Kenny flipped a card over, it was a queen.

"Shit!" Kiara swore loudly. Kenny grinned at her, then looked over to Elliot, who was flipping over a card. A two of diamonds, then a queen. Ray turned a card over, it was a jack. Kiara swore again. She put down the next card in her deck. BANG! Elliot's fist was on top of the pile of cards. Elliot grinned.

"My pile," the Chinese girl said, raising her fist to reveal the card Kiara had put down was another jack before pulling the pile towards herself.

"Noodles! I have to agree with your brother. Use your PALM, not your FIST," Kiara sighed, putting emphasis on the two words.

"Elliot is really violent when she plays 'Egyptian Rat' isn't she?" Max asked rhetorically, laughing at how the Chinese siblings' characters changed greatly at a silly little card game.

"Well, that's because she's a crazy and violent macho-chick!" Ray snapped as he played three cards in a row on top of Elliot's king. Elliot grinned evilly as she took her small pile of cards before playing a card.

--At the reception--

"Hey! Hey! Everyone shut up now!" Elliot yelled in several languages through the dining hall. "We have to make our toast!" The dining hall quieted.

"Well," Ray started in Chinese, "Traditionally, El and I, as the Maid of Honor and Best Man, are supposed to make our toasts separately, but..."

"We didn't feel like it!" Elliot finished, also in Chinese. It was obvious that they had rehearsed this. "So instead, we're going to make the toasts together."

"Now, it was agreed that I would start the toast...so..." Ray began, smirking. "Goodness gracious! Our parents are morons!" Everyone in the dining hall looked shocked at the way Ray had just insulted his father and new mother.

"It's true!" Elliot defended him, "Daddy has a freaking KID with her, I'm the kid, by the way, and still waits FIFTEEN YEARS to ask mom to marry him!"

"Hell, now the delicate psyches of me and El are damaged from the lack of two MARRIED parental figures."

"We think that they did it on purpose," Elliot said, nodding, "Just to get rid of us when we finally snap during a game of 'Rat' and have to be hauled off by the nice, happy employees of the Beijing Asylum!"

"Hey El, when did this toast become a rant on our 'delicate psyches'?" Ray asked her.

"I don't know...Well, I think the point we're trying to make is, that although they're going to make mistakes, our parents are going to remain happy, and that they'll grow old together. Heck, they 'dated' for fifteen years!"

Ray laughed, "So anyway, to Julie and Jiang-man, it feels good to say it like that-Kon. Our new parents!" Ray and Elliot tapped their glasses of ginger ale together and drank as the adults and children tapped their own glasses of wine/ginger ale together, saying, "To Julie and Jiang!" in their own respectable languages. Dinner was then served. An hour later, it was time for the newly wedded couple to open with their dance.

"Don't hesitate to come up and join us," Julia Kon said with a smile, "Just because it's ou wedding doesn't mean other people can't join us." Jiang and Julie took their place in the center of the dance floor as 'Heaven is a Place on Earth' began to play.

**_Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?_**

**_Ooh Heaven a place on Earth!_**

**_They say in Heaven, love comes first_**

**_We'll make Heaven a place on Earth!_**

Ray took a breath and looked at his sister, who winked and nudged him before pointing to Kiari. Kiari was talking to the 'White Tiger X' team and laughing at something Lee had just said. Ray blushed and walked over. "K-Kiari..."

_**When the night falls down**_

**_I wait for you_**

**_And you come around_**

**_And the world's alive_**

**_With the sound of kids_**

**_On the street outside_**

"Yeah, Ray? What's up?" Kiari asked him with a smile.

"Will...Would you like to dance with me?" Ray stuttered out, offering her his hand.

**_When you walk into the room..._**

**_You pull me close and we start to move..._**

**_And we're spinning with th stars above!_**

**_And you lift me up, in a wave of love!_**

"Sure," Kiari said brightly, slipping her hand into his and allowing him to escort her to the dance floor.

Meanwhile, Max was working on asking Elliot to dance with him. "So..."

"So what?" Elliot asked, taking a sip from her drink.

"Wanna dance?" he asked her with a wide, goofy grin on his face.

Elliot giggled at Max's face, her face tinted with pink, "Okee!" She grabbed Max's wrist and they ran to the dance floor.

**_Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?_**

**_Ooh Heaven a place on Earth!_**

**_They say in Heaven, love comes first_**

**_We'll make Heaven a place on Earth!_**

"Hillary," Tyson said, his back to the girl mentioned.

"What's up, Tyson?" she asked the World Champian blader, a small smile on her face.

"Will you teach how to dance?" he asked quickly. Hillary stared at him, then began laughing. "What's so funny?" Tyson turned around quickly and glared at the brunette.

"You...you want to learn...how to dance?" she gasped, laughing.

"Yeah, I do! So what...?" Tyson asked shyly. Hillary smiled softly at him.

"Nothing. Of course I'll teach you," she said, taking Tyson's hand and leading him onto the floor.

**_When I feel alone..._**

**_I reach for you,_**

**_And you bring me home_**

"Excuse me, miss," a handsome Chinese boy walked over to Karica and smiled at her. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Karica stared at him a moment, then blushed furiously, "Y-yeah. Yes, of course!" she said, smiling back at him. "See you guys later!"

**_When I'm lost at sea..._**

**_I hear your voice,_**

**_And it carries me_**

Kenny took several deep breaths and chanced at glance at a girl on the other side of the hall. "Okay...Kenny, you can do this!" He walked over to her table, trying to be suave, but failing miserably. He broke down as soon as he reached her table. He then attempt to speak to her, using rapid Chinese, but tripped over his words and pronunciations. "Want to dance...cheese?" he asked, many of his words unaudiable.

"Excuse me?" the girl asked him, looking back at her friends, who giggled. Kenny inhaled deeply.

"I mean, Would you care to dance with me?" he asked again, a cold sweat trickling down his neck. The friends of the girl in question began to chatter, occasional giggles emerging from the group. The girl however, smiled at him.

"Of course," she said, causing Kenny to smile. He offered her his arm, which she gratefully accepted, then led the way to the dance floor.

**_In this world we're just beginning_**

**_To understand the miracle of living_**

**_Baby, I was afraid before_**

**_I'm not afraid anymore!_**

"Hey Kai," Kiara spoke suddenly. They were the only two left at their table. Everyone else was dancing.

"Hn?" he asked, showing that he had heard her.

"You wanna go dance? For fun, of course," she said, grinning at him a bit. Kai looked up at her and gaped a bit. "It's impolite to stare," she told him, laughing.

"Huh? Oh...yeah..." Kai said, giving Kiara a sheepish smile and looking away.

"So...two things now. You want to dance?" Kiara asked him.

Kai quickly regained his cold composure. "Hn," he said, giving her a curt nod. Kiara's grin widened.

"Let's go, then!" she said happily, grabbing Kai's hand and dragging him to the dance floor. He blushed slightly as their hands touched.

"What was the other thing?" he asked her as they began to dance.

"Huh? Oh. The other thing is that you should smile more often. It makes you look much cuter!" Kiara giggled

**_Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?_**

**_Ooh, Heaven is a place on Earth_**

**_They say in Heaven, love comes first_**

**_We'll make Heaven a place on Earth_**

**_Ooh, Heaven is a place on Earth!_**

The song ended and the couples that were on the dance floor parted, with the exception of Jiang and Julia, who kissed passionately. Ray and Elliot looked at each other, Elliot hanging onto Max, Ray holding Kiari around the waist, and pretended to gag before laughing.

--One Week Later--

"Did you turn off all the lights?" Ray asked his sister hectically, running about their house.

"Yeah, did you hire a pet sitter for Vivaldi and Pachebel?" Elliot shot back, also running about the house.

"Of course. Lord knows what that ferret and kitten can do alone...Oh shit! Did you-" Ray was halfway to the door of the large, Chinese house when he stopped and looked back at his sister, who was grabbing her suitcase.

"Don't worry, I did. Is that everything?" she asked him, pushing her brother out the doorway before shutting the door behind herself and locking it. "Yes, okay, terrific! Let's go." The two ran out to the limousine outside of their house.

"Alright, let's go!" Ray said, swinging into the limousine and shutting the door.

"Hey," Tyson said to the members of 'Poison Shockwave' a few minutes into the ride to the airport. "Why are you coming to Japan with us?"

"It's almost Christmas!" Elliot said disdainfully, "I want to spend time with my brother in a loving fashion before we're forced to brutally compete against each other in a battle of wits and physical stamina." The nine teens stared at her. "What? I can't use big words?"

"No...it's not that. It's just...you could have put it simpler," Ray said, struggling with the proper words to tell her.

"Yeah, like, 'I want to spend some quality time with Ray before the Tournament starts.' Of course, that's not any fun at all," Max laughed.

Elliot laughed as well. "Well then...what do you guys want for Christmas?" she asked them as the limousine stopped in front of the airport.

---End Chapter---

Yeah, yeah, I know. I said that I would have them celebrate Christmas in this chapter, but I got lazy. Therefore, everything is to be bumped a chapter forward. Haha. Review please! Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for updating late!

Whee! Chapter Seven! Aren't you all excited? Even though I only have three readers/reviewers? Anyways, thanks to NightPedator and HellX for reviewing. On with the chapter which is just a little early for Christmas!

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything! Gosh, what's wrong with people? Next chapter, I'm resorting to bad grammer.**

"Ray! Kiari! Lookit what I got!" Elliot yelled in a sing-song voice as she waved a plant over her sibling's and friend's heads while clutching onto one of the beams of the Granger Family Dojo. The pair of teens looked up from their task of decorating the Christmas tree (They decided to celebrate American-style) that was in the center of the dojo.

"Oh my God, El. That's not-" Ray was cut off by his sister, who was laughing.

"Uh-huh! It's mistletoe!" Elliot laughed, waving the plant again.

"Actually, I was going to say, 'That's not you doing what I think you're doing, is it?' Get down from there! You're going to get hurt! In fact...how the hell did you get up there?" Ray asked his sister while Kiari laughed.

"Um...yes, if what you're thinking is, 'El is on the middle beam of the very high ceiling of the Granger Dojo.' As for how I got up here..." Elliot jerked her head towards a tall ladder of the right side of the dojo. "And I'm not getting down until you kiss!"

"Get down here right now, you twit!" Ray yelled, infuriated. The Bladebreakers, excluding Kai, who had seen this happen dozens of time before when he had visited last year, were shocked. Ray was usually so calm and collected! Now here he was, arguing with his sister. "I said, 'Get down here now'!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No, no, no, a THOUSAND times no!"

"Yes, yes, yes, a THOUSAND times yes, plus one!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

The other teens watched the arguement go back and forth. Finally Hillary shouted, "You guys! Stop arguing!" At this, the pair looked over at the brunette Japanese girl.

"We're not arguing, we're debating!" they both told her, sounding offended, before resuming their...'debate'.

"Debating?" Hillary questioned, staring at the two. The other three members of Poison Shockwave began laughing.

"Oh, Ray, just shut up..." Kiari said, still laughing. She stood on her toes and planted a kiss on Ray's cheek. Ray instantly turned red and stared at Kiari, who was also blushing. After a moment, Kiari looked up. "Good enough, Noodles?" she asked her captain.

"Well...I guess. I was hoping for you two to kiss on the lips, but that's good enough," Elliot sighed, crawling over to the right side of the dojo where Max was waiting, ready to keep the lader steady.

--Later that day--

"Ah, the room looks marvelous!" the girls swooned as all ten of them stood in the doorway (girls on the left, boys on the right), admiring the way they had decorated the dojo.

"Yeah, but I can't help but wonder...Elliot, where did you put the mistletoe?" Tyson asked, looking around the room.

"Oh, in the center of the doorway. Wh-Oh." Elliot, who was at the far left, leaned forward and looked right, as did Hillary, Karica, and Kiari. Tyson, Ray, Max, and Kenny mirrored the girls' movements.

"What are you guys staring at?" Kiara asked them. She looked over at Kai, whose arms were crossed across his chest, his eyes closed, and eyebrows arched in annoyance.

"Kiara..." the girl's sister said uneasily. When she got her twin's attention, Kiari pointed to an occupied spot above Kiara's and Kai's head. Kiara looked up and stared at the doorway. The longer-haired Emerson turned pale.

"NO FU-"

"Don't swear like that!" Kiari warned Kiara, cutting her off.

""SHUT UP! No freakin' way in h-" Kiara was cut off by a quick, gentle kiss on the lips from Kai. Everyone stared for a few moments as Kai pulled away, smirking a bit at Kiara's surprised expression.

"Well..." Max said, trying not to laugh. "We should go and buy presents for everyone now...Right?"

"Yeah..." Kiara said dreamily, "Yeah, sure...what do you say, girls?" The four other girls nodded vigorously.

"Then let's go!" Tyson said.

--Christmas Day--

"GUYS! WAKE UP!" the girls yelled excitedly. They had decided to sleep at Tyson's house for Christmas, and the girls had just woken up. "SANTA CAME!"

"Wha-?" Tyson said groggily. "What's a Santa?" Karica laughed at this statement. Kiari, Kiara, nad Elliot had just explained to Hillary and Karica who, and WHAT, Santa was.

"Santa's the big fat man that comes down the chiminey with presents..." Max explained, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"El, did you leave cookies out or something?" Ray asked, crawling out from underneathe his blankets and standing up, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

"COOKIES?" Tyson shouted, scaring Kenny and Max out of their beds. Kai, who had still been asleep until this point, glared at Tyson. "Where?"

"Oh, we left those out in the dojo," Kiari explained for Elliot, ignoring Tyson's shout. Tyson jumped out of bed with his pants and large white shirt still on and ran to the dojo. The others followed, and soon found Tyson crying over a plate of cookie crumbs and half-empty glass of milk.

"Oh brother..." Hillary sighed, shaking her head as Tyson's attention turned to the colorful and shiny paper that covered the odd-shaped boxes.

"Hey, can we open our presents now?" Tyson asked them, excited, staring at all the gifts.

"Yeah...but we should go in an order..." Max said, still tired.

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked blankly. In disbelief, everyone stared at him. "What? Why do you always do that?" Everyone laughed.

"Don't sweat it, dude," Kiara and Kiari said in unison.

"Whoa! Freaky twin thing!" Max and Elliot laughed together while Kenny started to write names on different pieces of paper.

"Elliot, could you get Tyson's hat? I would ask Tyson, but he's incapacitated right now..." Kenny said, shaking his head at Hillary, who was attempting to keep Tyson away from the pile of gifts, "I figure that we could just pull a name out of the hat and then that person gets gifts from everyone in a predetermined order."

"Alright, but you guys gotta stop calling me Elliot! Call me El! Or Ellie! Hell, you can call me Noodles!" Elliot spazzed as she walked off to the boy's room to get Tyson's hat.

"Hey, that reminds me, why do you call her Noodles?" Karica asked Kiara.

"Oh, because Noodles and I were pen pals in first grade because she was in L.A. for school that year, and her teacher and our teacher had been old friends. When Kiari and I first saw Noodles' name, we thought her last name was 'Ramen', so we joked around and said 'Ellie Noodles'. So I told her about it in my letter to her, but then she wrote that it was Roccan, not Ramen. But the name stuck, so she's Noodles."

"Yeah, plus, it threw people off," Elliot said, walking in with Tyson's hat. "Here you go, Kenny."

"Thanks." Kenny stuck the names into the hat. "I figured that we could give gifts in alphbetical order. You know, Ellie gives her gift, then Hillary, Kai, Karica, me, Kiara, Kiari, Max, Ray, and Tyson. Does that work for you guys?" The others spoke their agreement. "Okay then." He pulled a name out. "Kiara's first."

--At Breakfast--

"Why did you name the rabbit Willard? In fact, why did Max get you a rabit in the first place?" Ray asked his sister as she fed a samll, grey rabbit lettuce from her hand.

"Um...because I can? As for why Max got me a bunny, you gotta ask him," a very distracted Elliot told him as she cuddled with the rabbit. Ray sighed and glared at Max.

"What?" Max asked him. "I asked her what she wanted, and she said that she wanted a small grey rabbit so that she could name it Willard like Adam Long from the RSC! Besides, you aren't asking her why she blew tons of money on a new sax for me...God, this thing is nice!" Max put his lips to the mouthpiece and played a few notes. "It sounds awesome!"

"There was no person named Adam Long in the Royal Shakespeare Company..." Kiara told Max.

"Not the Royal Shakespeare Company! Reduced Shakespeare Company!" Max informed her.

"Oh yeah...Oh Max, I didn't tell you, but thanks for the yoga set thing!"

"No problem, Kiara! Thanks again for that awesome shirt! Wow, never thought I'd say that about clothes," Max said, laughing at Kenny, who was carousing with the laptop his new girlfriend from China had sent him for Christmas.

"Kenny's scaring me..." Elliot laughed, petting Willard.

--Two Weeks Before the Tournament-

"Hey guys! Julia just called! Guess who she's been keeping in touch with since last year!" Hillary said as she closed her cell phone while Kenny talked to the receptionist about their rooms.

"Who's Ray's mom been keeping up with?" Tyson asked.

"Not that Julia! Raul's sister, Julia! She's been keeping in contact with Mystel, and he just asked her to the Tournament Ball!"

"That's so cute!" the girls squealed, jumping up and down.

"Wait, dates?" Ray asked. "We need dates to the Ball?"

"Um...didn't I tell you?" Elliot asked, laughing nervously, "You don't NEED a date, but you'll look foolish if you don't."

"Well, it that case. Ellie, be my date, will you?" Max asked Elliot.

"Sure, okay!" she agreed, nodding.

"Well, I've got my date! Losers," Max said with a grin as he and Elliot hooked arms and followed Kenny, who had gotten the keys to their rooms, to the elevators.

---End Chapter---

Whee! End of chapter 7! Isn't that grand? Oh, and I'm not going to be able to update as much soon because school is going to be starting next week. Sorry! Well, please review and I'll try to update one more time.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my gosh! I'm soooooo sorry for not updating! School started and my dad's been hanging over my shoulder since he didn't have to work (He's really uptight on my grades even though I'm doing FINE) last week. But anyway, thanks to NightPredator and HellX for reviewing! So, without further delay, chapter eight!

Disclaimer: Own Beyblade I do not. Yoda is so awesome!...I don't own him either. -sigh-

"Oh! Ray, I like this one!"

"No, it shows too much chest!" Ray chastised his younger sister. It was a week before the ball, and the female members Bladebreakers and Poison Shockwave were picking out dresses. Hillary, Kiari, Kiara, and Karica had all picked out their dresses with no problem, but Ray was being a bit overprotective towards Elliot.

"What do you mean, 'too much chest'? I'm like, this close," Elliot held up her fingers about a millimeter apart, "to having NO CHEST at all! Besides, this dress is almost up to my collarbone!"

"It needs a neckline," Ray said stiffly, crossing his arms stubbornly. At this, Elliot burst into a violent rant, all spoken in Chinese.

"What the hell! Why the freak do I have to get a dress with a neckline? Why are you so freaking overprotective? You flipped out on Maxie for asking me to the ball! We're only going as FRIENDS! It's not like we're going to go make out and screw each other in a bush in the courtyard behind the hall that's being used! And now you're freaking chastising me over my freaking dress! I'm not a little girl anymore, Ray! I'm fifteen years old!" she yelled at him.

"I'm only trying to keep you from getting hurt! You don't know what the world is really like out there!"

"Because you won't let me!"

"Guys! Stop arguing!" Hillary shouted at them.

"We're not arguing, we're debating!" the siblings shouted back before continuing to yell at each other, earning strange looks from other customers. As everyone stared, Max was looking at the tags of one of the dresses Elliot or Ray (depending on the dress) had rejected. He then selected several dresses, which earned strange looks from several women, and walked back over to the two.

"Oi, El Nina. Stop debating with your brother and try these on. You're making a scene," Max told her, handing her the dresses. He sat back down and pulled out a piece of candy from his pocket. He looked at it and frowned. "And eat this. I don't like butterscotch," he added, tossing her a piece that had 'Butterscotch' printed on the wrapper. She caught the candy and checked the wrapper before squealing with delight and jumping into the dressing room. Butterscotch was her favorite. A few minutes later, Elliot came out wearing a long black dress with hot pink ribbons on both side seams with a bunched effect. The top of the dress ended at her collarbone with back netting extending from the top and forming into sleeves and a solid, tight, black collar.

"I like this one!" Elliot said with some difficultly, as the butterscotch candy was still in her mouth. "I REALLY like this one! Don't you, Ray?" Ray gawked at his sister, surprised that there was even a dress like that.

"Yeah!" he said after a moment of shock. "That one...that one is awesome!"

"Yay! He actually likes one I like! This is the one I want!" Elliot celebrated before whirling into a conversation with Kiara, Kiari, Karica, and Hillary about accessories.

"Now the guys just have to get tuxes...or suits," Karica pointed out as they piled into the BBA-granted limo a few moments later.

"Yep," Max confirmed, nodding.

"Max! You should wear a top hat! No, no, all you guys should wear top hats!" Elliot laughed, paying to attention to her grammar.

"Yeah!" Max agreed, jumping in his seat.

"Max, chill!" Ray told him before informing his sister that he had no intention of wearing a top hat to the ball.

"Aw! C'mon Ray!" Kiari whined, "You'd look so cute! Please, Ray? For me?" She batted her eyelashes and Ray blushed before struggling to regain composure and speak properly.

"But no I hat wear...mmf," he cleared his throat, "I don't want to wear the stupid hat!"

"I'll give you a dollar," Elliot said, pulling out a one dollar bill.

"Ten," Ray said stubbornly, "Then I will."

"Two."

"Ten."

"Three!"

"Ten."

"Four."

"Ten."

"Five fifty, and that's all you get from me," Elliot said, pulling out the rest of the money out of the pocket of her usual flared-out jeans.

"I'll do it for six fifty," Ray told his sister with a grin.

"Here!" Kiari said, handing Elliot a dollar. "Now will you do it?"

"Shit," Ray cursed. "Fine, just give me the freaking money," he grumbled, taking the six fifty and sticking it into his pocket. "You really suck, do you know that?"

"I know you do, but what do I do?" Elliot asked him, grinning.

"Shut up," Ray laughed as the limo stopped and the ten teens exited the vehicle.

--The Night of the Ball--

"I bet he likes you. No, I KNOW that he likes you! It's so obvious, Ari!"

"Noodles, if your brother likes me so much, why did take him so long to ask me after you told him?"

"Because Ray is like that. He gets all flustered when he's around a girl he likes. Oh, get this," Elliot laughed, "When him and Mari were three, he had a HUGE crush on Mari. Every time she'd come over to get me so that we could play, Ray'd get all embarrassed and he couldn't even TALK to her! It was so funny and terribly cute."

"Who's Mari?" Hillary asked, applying mascara to her eyelashes as all five girls readied themselves for the ball.

"Oh, Mariah. I do that to everyone if their names aren't already shortened. Don't know why though," Elliot replied, fiddling with the clasp of one of her bracelets. "That's why I call you Hil sometimes."

"Oh, alright," Hillary replied before walking over to Elliot and helping her with her bracelet's clasp.

"Thanks," Elliot said to Hillary before walking to the large vanity they were sharing and searching for something. "Who has the black eyeliner?"

"I do. I'll give it to you in a second!" Kiara told her from the bathroom.

"Okay, take your time. It's not a big deal."

--What Are the Guys Doing...?--

"Are you sure she likes me? I don't want to make a fool out of myself..."

"Yes, I'm positive she likes you. She's always hugging you and holding your hand," Ray confirmed, fixing his bow-tie. "If Ellie doesn't like you, then my name's Napoleon Bonaparte...And it's not."

"Are you sure?" Tyson asked him, "Shit."

"What did you do this time?" Kenny asked him.

"My finger got stuck in the tie..."

"Oh, you're a genius. And yes, I'm sure my name's NOT Napoleon Bonaparte."

"Tyson, how do you get your finger stuck in the tie? It's Velcro," Kai pointed out, fixing his coat.

"I don't know! It just...got stuck!" Tyson whined as Kenny attempted to take the bowtie off Tyson's finger.

--O-Kay...Anyway...--

"Tyson, how stupid can you be?" Hillary asked her date as their limousine took the group to the Hall. The other guys had been telling the girls about Tyson's finger getting stuck.

"Yeah, and I've got to agree with Kai. The tie stays on with FREAKING VELCRO!" Kiara yelled at Tyson. "How the hell did this moron become world Champion?"

"I don't know, but he's not going to have that title much longer if we're in this now..." Elliot said, pretending to be smug.

"The funny thing is, you half mean that," Kiari pointed out, "Even though that's not even that funny, but whatever. Hey look, we're here!" The ten youths piled out and got with their respective couples with the exception of Kenny and Karica. Karica looked around a moment, then called out to someone and ran off.

"No...Jade isn't here! Where is she?" Kenny began to freak out when his voice cracked oddly. "Oh crud..." he muttered, sounding a bit odd.

"Oh my gosh...Kenny's hitting puberty!" Elliot snorted, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up!" Kenny squeaked oddly.

"Kenneth, what's the matter with your voice?" a feminine voice asked. Kenny jumped and turned around while the others snickered over Kenny's name.

"Jade! Nothing's wrong. What are you talking about?" he managed to ask, trying to make his voice normal and deeper-sounding at the same time. The group of teens snickered again. Kenny shot them a dirty look. Jade giggled, raising a gloved hand over her mouth. Her dress was white, with a halter-like neckline.

"Kenneth, you know that I'll still like you if something is wrong! Oh, nihao Ray, Ellie!" she gave a little wave to Ray and Elliot.

"Ni-hehehe- Nihao Jade!" Elliot gasped, clutching onto Max and laughing. "Oh...My gut hurts!"

"Nihao Jade," Ray said, mimicking Kenny before bursting into peals of laughter with his sister, his arm snaked around Kiari's waist.

"Ray!" Jade yelled, glaring at her cousin.

"Huh?" Ray asked, unconcerned with Jade's anger. Kiari mumbled something about her dress and began to fix the top of her strapless, red dress.

"That's mean!" Jade told him. "And Elliot isn't being any better."

"Since when have we cared?" the siblings asked together before Elliot added, "Besides, Kenny knows that's we're only screwing around! Right?"

Jade looked over to Kenny, who grinned and nodded. "Yeah," he said, voice still cracking, "I know."

"Dude, seriously though," Max interjected, "try drinking some water when we get inside. I don't know why, but that helped for me sometimes."

"Alright, it's worth a shot," Kenny said with a shrug, his voice going back to normal a bit, but sounding a bit raspy now as Karica came back with an American boy in a blue uniform who's arms rested across her shoulders and the spaghetti straps of her blue dress.

"Ay, Mr. Dickenson said we could go inside in two minutes. And this is Timothy," she told them, pointing to her escort.

"Are you in RO?" Max asked him.

"More importantly, are you in Color Guard if the answer to Max's question is yes?"

"Yes, and yes. I'm a Staff Sergeant" Timothy answered, "Why?"

"Just wondering. Are you guys doing the reception?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm wearing my uniform. After we're dismissed, I'm going to change into a suit." There was a yell, and Timothy jumped. "Damn, I gotta go. See you, Kari," he kissed Karica on the cheek and left with Max and Elliot yelling after him.

"No PDA, Tim!" Elliot called.

"Yeah, a Staff Sergeant like you should know better!" Max added. After a moment, Max turned to Elliot. "Think we were loud enough?"

"Yeah. I bet their making him drop right now," Elliot said with a laugh.

"What, don't you like him?" Karica asked them.

"We like him. We're just being jerks," Elliot explained as the doors opened.

"Yeah, you could consider it hazing, if you like," Max added. "Hell, he did to me during comp. Of course, New York sucked and they lost."

"Oh yeah, they sucked. New Bedford was really good though. And East Boston," Elliot said, starting yet another JROTC conversation between them as they were admitted into the building.

"Color Guard! Present, Arms!" Timothy's voice rang out sharply as the Bladebreakers and their dates started to walk under the receiving line. His face was red, and he was breathing heavily. Max and Elliot laughed. After supper, The D.J. introduced the first song and asked the Bladebreakers and their dates to come forward.

"Well," Mr. Dickenson said, beaming at all of them. "Welcome to the start of another year of beyblading. I thought it would be appropriate to introduce last year's winning team and allow them to open the dance section of our Ball. First up, I'd like to introduce..." The music started up. It was a soft and slow waltz, which the girls had picked out. "Ray Kon and his date, Kiari Emerson." Ray, with his top-hat, and Kiari, in her bright-red and strapless dress, swept onto the dance floor. "Next, Max Tate and his date, Elliot Kon." Max grinned as he, also in a top-hat and the only one in an actual tuxedo, and Elliot, in the dress Max had picked out for her, also swept onto the dance floor. "Kenny and his date, Jade Kon!" Kenny and Jade waltzed onto the floor as their names were called. "World Champion, Tyson Granger and Hillary Tatibana!" Tyson and Hillary, in a bright pink and spaghetti-strap dress danced onto the floor, Tyson muttering the steps under his breath. "And last but not least, our Team Captain, Kai Hiwatari and his date, Kiara Emerson!" Kai and Kiara, in a dress extremely similar to Kiari's with the exception of hers being neon-green, also waltzed onto the dance floor. As the group of teens danced, Timothy snuck up behind Karica and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and turned. He was now in a suit. She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Hey, thanks to your friends, I have to do fifty push-ups with two kids sitting on my back," he whispered to her. Karica giggled.

"I thought so. That's what they wanted," she whispered back as the waltz ended.

"I now would like to ask the rest of you to come onto the dance floor," Mr. Dickenson invited. Everyone jumped up and ran onto the floor as Bubba Sparxxx's 'Ms. New Booty' sounded through the sound system. After three hours of dancing, songs of every genre, and a lot of non-alcoholic drinks, it was time for the last dance.

"Hey everyone! Did you have a good time?" The D.J. asked. Everyone cheered. "Alright everyone. This is the last dance. And, seeing as your futures are still waiting to be filled, this last song is 'Unwritten'!

Everyone and laughed and started dancing, switching off partners frequently so that everyone danced with each other at least once. Elliot laughed at Max when he and Tyson were made to dance together, Max laughing at himself and Tyson desperately trying to get away. Afterwards, team pictures were taken and Mr. Dickenson reminded everyone that the start of the Tournament would be next Monday.

"Whoo! I can't wait for Monday! Oh! On Wednesday, we should play football..." Elliot said cheerfully as Poison Shockwave and the Bladebreakers exited the hall.

Yay, chapter...8! Right? I'm not really keeping track, am I? Haha. Well, you know what to do, and I'll update as soon as I can! Vale!


	9. Chapter 9

Rawr, school is evil. I haven't been able to update, so I'm sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so just drop it.

"Don't touch that! I swear, Tyson, if you touch that, I will personally kill you. Got that?" Karica asked Tyson as he reached out to grab Karica's beyblade which had just been knocked out of the dish Karica and Kiari had been practicing in a few minutes before the Tournament actually started.

"Okay, okay!" Tyson said, holding his hands up and away from Delfia. "Don't have a cow!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"NO! You shut up!"

"I've got a brilliant idea!" Ray chimed in, "Why don't both of you shut up and get ready to leave? We're walking today and we've got to be there in ten minutes!"

"Really? Oh crap! I need to go get my jacket! Be right back!" Karica grabbed Delfia and raced upstairs.

--At the Tournament--

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Fourth Annual Beyblade Tournament!" the announcer (Do they ever say what his name is?) shouted into his microphone, earning yells of approval from the audience.

"Oh, I hate the opening..." Elliot muttered, taking out her mp3 player and inserting one of the earphones into her left ear. She stood among her teammates in their appropriate waiting hall. "Just let me know when we're up to go out."

"What a great team captain you are..." Kiari whispered sarcastically.

"I know. Thank you!" Elliot said, flashing Kiari a 'V' made from the index and middle finger of her right hand. The group of girls laughed together as, finally, the announcer shouted into his microphone.

"And now, let's say hello to our newest team, 'Poison Shockwave'!"

"Okay, let's go!" Elliot said cheerfully.

"Kiara, fix your jacket collar!" Kiari said to her sister, pointing out that her team jacket, which had been bought, along with three others for Kiari, Karica, and Elliot, by the team as a whole, had one collar that was bent at an awkward angle. The girls walked out into the area as each girl was introduced.

"First up, we have the lovely Team Captain, Miss Elliot Fior Kon!" Elliot jumped forward and flashed the same 'V' she had given to Kiari moments before to the crowd. "Next, Miss Karica Young!" Karica stepped forward, then smiled and waved to everyone, smiling. "And the stunning twins Kiari," Kiari stepped forward and mimicked Elliot's 'V'.

"Peace!" she shouted, grinning widely.

"...and Kiara Emerson!" Kiara stepped forward right after her sister and created a heart with her hands.

"And love!" the other twin shouted as well before both twins shouted the word 'man' as if to insinuate that they were hippies, regardless of their attire which, besides the necessities, consisted of chains, zippers, wristbands, and 'gothic' aura which surrounded them.

The crowd cheered, wolf-whistles and calls of 'Hey babe!' or 'Damn! They're hot!', being heard on occasion.

"What a bunch of pigs..." Karica muttered, causing the other three girls to laugh. The other, 'not-as-important' teams, as the girls of Poison Shockwave so aptly put it, were introduced and were met with the same applause, sans the wolf-whistles and calls.

"Alright everyone!" the announcer once again began to shout into his microphone, "It's time to decide which two teams are going up first!" He gestured to a large screen which was to the side so that all could see. The screen was horizontally split in two, different team names and pictures flashing quickly as the teams were randomly being selected. The images soon slowed, and finally stopped, revealing that..."First up, we have Poison Shockwave against the Bladebreakers!" Once again, the crowd cheered ("Oh my goodness. Don't those people ever shut up?" Kiara complained afterwards, rubbing her temples in a vain attempt to dispel her headache.). "Alright! Then first we have the current World Champion Tyson Granger against Poison Shockwave member Karica Young! But first, a message from our sponsors! Stay tuned, everyone!"

Back at the Granger Residence

"Hey dude!" Tyson's grandfather shouted at the television. "That's not cool! I want to see my grandson do his funky moves with that beyblade of his!"

-End Chapter Nine-

Yay, it's finally done. Once again, sorry about the late update. And sorry if it seems a bit on the short side. I might be able to update some time in February, if I'm lucky. I would update sooner, but I have finals in two weeks. Other than that, please review and I'll try to make the next chapter exciting!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Thanks to HellX and NightPredator for reviewing my last chapter, and thanks to twin1 for reviewing chapter eight! Erm..let's just get on with it…And OMFG, I can't believe it. HellX, NightPredator, you are going to hate me. My mail service must have accidentally deleted (either that, or it was me. And I don't recall deleting anything from my Inbox) the pm's you had sent me about the profiles and such. And I know it's probably going to be a pain in your -ss, but I need you guys to re-send them, or else I'm going to have to BS my way through the tournament…

**Disclaimer: …No. No, I'm not saying it! You should know by now that I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. Okee, that's it from me.**

"Thanks for waiting, everyone! Now, without further ado, we have the Bladebreakers verses Poison Shockwave! First up, we have Karica Young against Tyson Granger! Who'll win?"

"Three guesses…" Elliot murmured, "Give me your bets now, ladies."

"We're betting on Tyson! We don't have much confidence in that new amateur girl," Kiara and Kiari laughed.

"Oh yeah, thanks a lot, guys. You definitely raised my self-esteem," Karica told them sarcastically as she loaded Delfia into its launcher. Tyson was doing the same.

"You're welcome!" This time, all three girls spoke together, flashing Karica a 'V' with their fingers.

"You guys and that stupid peace sign!"

"Erm, Kari…"

"What?"

"You just might want to pay attention. Of course…that's just us."

"Huh?" Karica looked over at Tyson and the announcer. Both were ready and staring at her. "Oh…Right. Sorry!" She took her place and got ready to pull her ripcord.

"Ready bladers?" the announcer shouted (A/N: Yep, in about two seconds, I'm ready to start calling him "Bob") into his microphone. Tyson and Karica both nodded confidently. "On my mark! Three! Two! One!"

"Let it rip!" Both bladers shout and pulled, allowing their beyblades to fall into the dish. Tyson immediately called upon Dragoon.

"Dragoon!" he shouted, before the blue dragon rose up and out of its beyblade.

"If that's how he wants to play, then…Let's go! Delfia!" Karica called out as the young woman rose up and out of the opposing beyblade in a flash of bright light.

The two blades began to clash with each other furiously, with both bladers shouting commands for offensive and defensive maneuvers.

"C'mon, Dragoon! You can do it! Hit her, hit her!" Tyson shouted to encourage his bit-beast.

"Delfia, swerve left! Left! Great job!" Karica complimented her blade. "Now go right and….Dark Whip!" Delfia snatched a black whip out of the air and sent the tip towards Dragoon.

"Whoa! Lookit that, folks! Looks like Miss Karica and Delfia are getting a bit offensive with that whip!" The announcer (BOB) shouted jovially into his microphone as the whip wound its way around Dragoon's neck. Delfia tugged so that the grip got stronger. Likewise, the black beyblade had rammed itself against Dragoon and was holding fast.

"Damn!" Elliot began, rubbing her hands in glee, "She got that from me!"

"Damn!" Ray swore loudly. "She got that from Ellie! Tyson! Tyson, listen to me! She's copying Ellie! Get away from her, quickly!"

"He's right, Tyson!" Kenny called to his friend, in his new, deeper voice, I might add, "Back off while you still can!"

"No way!" Tyson said angrily. "I'll win this my own way! Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane!"

"I don't think so!" Karica said confidently as Dragoon began to push Delfia in preparation to the attack (A/N: I don't remember what each move did, except for Ray's, so I'm pretty much BSing that too). The black top quickly shifted left, causing Tyson's beyblade to fly into the wall of the bowl.

"Once again, she got that from me," Elliot said smugly, holding out open hands to Kiara and Kiari, who both gave her a high-five.

"Damn…Damn!" Kenny cursed, "Tyson, you effing idiot!" Within a matter on minutes, Dragoon had been knocked out of the dish. And, as if to add injury to insult, the knocked-out beyblade slammed into Tyson's face, which ended up giving him a nosebleed.

The announcer gaped at the series of events. "Well?" Karica said, looking at him. "Did I win, or what?"

"Huh? Oh. Sorry…" he coughed and put his mouth to the microphone. "It seems we have a winner! Karica Young from the uprising team, Poison Shockwave, has won the first battle of the tournament in her match against World Champion Tyson Granger of the Bladebreakers!"

The announcement was met with dead silence at first. Tyson, lose to an amateur? And she was a girl too! How embarrassing. However, the few girls of the crowd were cheering and chanting Karica's name.

--Granger Household--

Tyson's grandfather stared at the television. Tyson…lost? He remained silent for a moment longer, then burst into tears. "My grandson's a failure and a disgrace to the family!"

--End Chapter 10--

Oh…that was bad…and really short. Forgive me and review please? Ha, I'm pathetic. I'll update as soon as I can! Bye.


End file.
